gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gears4Life
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gears4Life page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Referencing Do you want me to teach you how to make Proper' '''citations? 'ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi' 15:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) after a statement or fact put "(The Reference where you found it)" ,then if there is no "reference" heading put Reference under that, put 'ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi''' 00:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Anvil Gate I'm on Chapter 13, page 287. Really enjoying it so far. --The Forgotten Jedi 22:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am aware. I didn't have access to a computer when reading certain parts of the book, so whatever appeared in those parts are not listed yet. I'm going back through now to get them in. Thanks for reminding me about the lock. That should be loosened now that the book is out. --The Forgotten Jedi 21:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I was fine without the Locust. This book was to establish the Lambent. There would be no way for the Locust to reach Vectes, so I'm fine with it. Coalition's End will have the Locust, I'm sure of it. I liked how many of the secondary characters that have been in a few novels got first names, and played bigger roles. Except for Andresen. For obvious reasons. Only thing that really bothered me was the Hammer of Dawn. Did the blast seem about 100 times bigger, cosidering that it took out a large cliffside when it was fired far from the shore? --The Forgotten Jedi 01:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That would explain it. Always wondered how such a tiny laser could fry a whole planet. --The Forgotten Jedi 01:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::No regular Leviathan shows up. Just three Lambent ones. I think the Lambent one would win in a fight. It's bigger, stronger, and faster. --The Forgotten Jedi 01:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, it's great. Going to be a lot of work. --The Forgotten Jedi 02:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I was wondering about that. Sorry it's happened to you so much. --The Forgotten Jedi 03:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Do that. Me or one of the other admins will move if for you. If we can move profiles. Is that possible? --The Forgotten Jedi 03:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Did you write it down? --The Forgotten Jedi 03:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Good. I hope you don't have anymore trouble. --The Forgotten Jedi 03:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE : Image request File:Arabdrone.jpg --JacktheBlack 10:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :No problem mate, just keep in mind that we don't know what kind of Drone it is.--JacktheBlack 18:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC)